Reader Diva
by HellkittieXtreme
Summary: *NEW CH. on 30th June*There's a new girl in the (WWE) WWF, but YOU make the decisions! What will she do? (Starring: Undertaker, Kane, Trish, Fiona, nWo and MORE!)
1. Chapter 1: Fiona the Diva

Title: Reader Diva  
  
Author: WWFDivaGirl  
  
Summary: YOU make the decisions!  
  
Disclaimer: Own nobody, but the new girl, Fiona Miller.  
  
A/N: Dedicated to the fabby Miss Calysto-Hemlsley and the brill Hurricane's Sidekick. :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fiona Miller walked out of the spacious office that she had just spent the last half an hour in, signing a contract. This was it, her dream had finally come true. She had made it into the WWF. Fiona could do nothing to prevent the huge smile that spread across her face. She'd spent 6 months in a Backyard Federation, two years in an Indy Fed, and she spent three months in a Developmental camp, awaiting a definite contract. She finally cinched the proper deal with Mr McMahon himself.  
  
"Miss Miller?" said a voice behind her, and she turned around to see Shane McMahon.  
  
"Call me Fi," Fiona said. "Miss Miller sounds too formal."  
  
"All right, Fi. I'm to take you to the Female Locker room." Shane said. "There should be some of the girls there who will show you around."  
  
"Thanks, Shane." Fiona replied, smiling at the young McMahon.  
  
"Shane?" said the secretary. "I've got a very important call for you. It's from your mother."  
  
Shane looked at the secretary, then looked back at Fiona. "I'll find my own way." She said, and he smiled his thanks, as she walked off to try and find the Locker room in the Labyrinth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fi put her hands on her hips and sighed. She couldn't find the locker room anywhere. She put her bag on the floor while she decided what to do. She was just going to have to ask someone, the next person that comes along. Oh, no! The one person she had decided to ask happened to be a Superstar. And it was The Undertaker.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr Calloway?" she asked him, timidly. Fiona wasn't a loud, aggressive girl until she got into the ring. Then she was like a flaming wildcat.  
  
The Undertaker turned to look at her. He eyed her up and down. He was one of the few guys that made her feel small. Everyone else was shorter than her, well, near enough. She took a breath and continued. "Do you happen to know where the Female Locker room is?"  
  
"Down the hall, take the first left then the second right, young lady." Undertaker told her. "Did you call me Calloway?" Fiona nodded. "Good, you know you're names then. But round here, we work on Gimmicks. Call me Taker in the future, you hear?"  
  
"Yes, Mr… Taker." Fiona said.  
  
"And what will I call you, then?" he asked her.  
  
"I don't know yet. I just signed up ten minutes ago." Fiona said truthfully.  
  
"Well, see you around sometime then." Undertaker told her.  
  
"Thanks again."  
  
Fiona headed off in the direction he had shown her, and sure enough, she found the Women's Locker room. She walked into it, warily, and was relieved when it was empty. Throwing down her bag, she started stretching off. She liked to have her muscles warmed up and ready for a fight at any moment, because you just never know what's going to happen next in the WWF. Any minute, somebody could walk through your door and tell you to get your @$$ in the ring and fight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fiona was a tall girl, she was a massive 6'1". Her hair was a deep brown with eyes to match, and she had a glittering smile. Fiona looked into one of the full-length mirrors and caught her reflection. Her usually poker- straight hair was wavy and reached just above her shoulders. She was wearing camouflage, baggy trousers, and a tight, sleeveless, midriff top that was in a neutral beige colour. She had dozens of bangles on her wrist, and a silver necklace around her neck. There was a knock at the door, and it was Shane. "Hi" she said.  
  
"Hi. We forgot to tell you about your gimmick…" Shane said.  
  
"You can come in if you want, there's only me here." Fiona said, casually.  
  
"Um… ok." Shane replied, looking around the deserted corridor. When they had got back inside the room, he started telling her what she would be doing. "You're name is going to be Christine Calloway."  
  
"Calloway? You mean I'm…"  
  
"The Deadman's Daughter." Shane finished for her. "Yep."  
  
"Wow" Fiona said. It was all she could manage. She knew she was a god wrestler, but she didn't think that they thought she was THAT good. She spent ages in the Developmental camp perfecting moves she probably wouldn't need to know, passing on secret shopping trips and the junk food that the other girls had. Shane told her a bit about what she would wear, types of storyline, that kind of thing. Shane left shortly after, he didn't want to be caught in the Women's Locker room with the new girl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm going to be the Undertaker's daughter!" she said to herself, dancing round the room happily. This was a big change from her Indy character, Melissa, who basically was there to get beaten up viciously by any of the heels in their federation. She stopped dancing the second she heard the door open, and she saw Trish Stratus enter the room, wearing her usual type of clothing, all in black, carrying a silver bag.  
  
Trish smiled at Fiona, and said. "Hi, you must be new. I'm Trish."  
  
"Hi, I'm Fiona, but most people call me Fi, or FiFi." The new Diva replied.  
  
"FiFi? That's so freaky." Trish said, laughing slightly cruelly. "Well, FiFi, seeing as how you are new, there are things you've got to learn round here, aren't there?"  
  
Fiona nodded. "I've been in Developmental for three months, but I spent most of the time learning about in ring rather than the outside things."  
  
Trish continued where Fiona had left off. "You mean you didn't learn things like hierarchy, behind the scenes timetable, fashion sense…"  
  
Fiona saw a slight glimmer of cruelty in Trish's pretty eyes. Three thoughts came to mind as to what she could do to Trish.  
  
A] Fight Trish.  
  
B] Joke about it, and try to befriend Trish.  
  
C] Ignore the comment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
What should Fiona Miller do? Please pick one of the choices by using the review!!! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2: Mz Trish Stratus

Disclaimer: Own nobody, but the new girl, Fiona Miller.  
  
A/N: Dedicated to the fabby Miss Calysto-Hemlsley and the brill Hurricane's Sidekick. :)  
  
B] Joke about it and try to befriend Trish won! Thanks to all voters!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yeah, fashion never really was my strong point, I concentrated more on ass kicking." Fiona said, in a light voice. "Whereas you look, if I may say so, fabby."  
  
Trish smiled brightly. "You passed."  
  
"Huh?" Fiona replied. "Passed what?"  
  
"One thing that the WWF demands is mutual respect and professionalism backstage." Said Trish. "It's in clause 26.5 of the contract you just signed."  
  
"I didn't read that…" Fiona started.  
  
"Most people don't, and they are on such a high from joining, that they feel like challenging the first Diva to walk through the door. THAT's why there are so few female wrestlers in the WWF" Trish said, laughing lightly. "Stacy got a huge bruise on her cheek from the girl before you, Herriot I think she was called. So who are you going to be, so I can call you by your proper name?"  
  
"Christine Calloway." Fiona responded, and Trish's eyes lit up. "Daughter of Taker."  
  
"You have to watch him, he can be pretty… scary at times." Trish said, deeply. "But why are we in here discussing spooky Taker when we could be meeting the nicer guys in the WWF?" Trish said, her tone lightening dramatically.  
  
Trish and Fiona linked arms and went to the canteen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh My God!" muttered Fiona, as she walked into the canteen. All of her favourite Superstars were casually chatting to each other. There was Debra and Stephanie chatting, and they were both laughing happily. Kurt and Billy were sharing a joke with Big Show and Stone Cold. It was all so different to what appears on TV. It was quite freaky, actually.  
  
"Come on, Christine." Trish told Fiona. It took the new girl a few seconds to realise Trish was talking to her.  
  
"Where to?" Fiona asked, shyly.  
  
"We'll join Lita over there." Trish said, pointing to a table in the far left of the room. Sitting there were Matt, Lita, Undertaker, Kane and Spike Dudley. "Hi guys, This is the new girl" Trish told them, pulling up a seat.  
  
"We've met." Undertaker said, looking at Fiona. "Decided what I can call you yet?"  
  
"Not really, Dad." Fiona said. "You could just call me Christine."  
  
"Dad?" Kane asked. He didn't have his mask on, and you could see his face light up with laughter. "This should be interesting, especially because we aren't talking at the moment."  
  
Taker shook his head. "Wow, today I become a Dad, and I get a little girl who's about 20." He smiled at his new 'daughter'. "Welcome to Deadman Inc."  
  
"Thanks" Fiona said, in her usual polite, quiet voice.  
  
"Quiet little one, aren't you Christine?" Matt teased her.  
  
"Until I get in the ring." Fiona replied, flashing a glittering, but true, smile. "Then I'm a little hell-cat."  
  
"That would be a good nickname" Lita said, looking Fiona up and down. "Christine, the hell-cat."  
  
"Calloway" Trish put in. "Lucky thing's got a surname, unlike SOME Diva's here!" Trish joked with Lita. Fiona later found out that Superstars with last names were better than those without a surname. Just because Steve Austin came up with it. As a joke, of course.  
  
"Ya know, I think you're going to like it here." Said Spike.  
  
"Why d'you think that?" Fiona asked him.  
  
"Come on, you're related to the Brothers of Destruction. You can't NOT have a good time. You just jumped into the top of the roster." Spike said, smiling.  
  
"Well, what can I say? I'm amazing!" Fiona said, and they started laughing.  
  
"Come on, Christine, we gotta go see some more people," Trish said. "Bye guys!" Trish dragged Fiona out of the canteen, and headed to the locker rooms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Shouldn't you knock first?" Fiona asked Trish, cautiously.  
  
"Knock?" Trish asked, as she pushed her way into one of the male locker rooms. There were only three guys in the room, in various states of undress, and they weren't at all embarrassed by the intrusion of Fiona and Trish. "Hi guys. I'm introducing you to the new girl." Fiona smiled quietly at Trish's side.  
  
"Guys, this is Christine Calloway. She's going to be Undertaker's daughter." Trish told them. "Christine, this is Rob Van Dam, but we mostly call him RVD, The blue haired one is Jeff Hardy. He's Matt's brother. And this is…" Trish said, but her cell phone started ringing. "Yes? Yes? Oh, I'll be right there." Trish said down the phone. "I've got to go, guys, get to know each other!"  
  
With that, Trish bounded out of the room. "You ever get the feeling Trish is a little mad?" Fiona asked the guys, trying not to feel awkward with their state of nakedness.  
  
"Never mind a little, Trish is crazy!" Jeff said.  
  
"Coming from you, that's a compliment." Said RVD.  
  
"So Christine, tell us a bit about yourself." Jeff continued, and she looked at the three guys, and smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pick a letter and a number!  
  
A: Flirt with…  
  
B: Chat with…  
  
1: RVD  
  
2. Jeff Hardy  
  
3. Other Guy (Who is it?)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
What should Fiona Miller do? Please pick one of the choices by using the review!!! (Also tell me what ya think!;) Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3: Chat and Fashion

Disclaimer: Own nobody, but the new girl, Fiona Miller.  
  
A/N: Dedicated to the fabby Miss Calysto-Hemlsley and the brill Hurricane's Sidekick. :)  
  
B]2] (Chat with… Jeff Hardy) won! Thank you all voters, it was a close call! (Now you will NEVER know who the mystery guy is! Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!! Err… sorry about that;)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, Jeff, I'm 19 and I grew up in Scotland. I trained at the Wild Samoan centre, and I plan on becoming the next IC champion." Fiona said, smiling lightly.  
  
"Wow, cool." Jeff said. "You know what, I'm planning on becoming the next IC champ, too!"  
  
"Jeff, that's because you're too scared to challenge me, R-V-D, for the Hardcore title!" RVD said, smiling light heartedly. "And SOMEONE'S being very quiet here!"  
  
Fiona, Jeff and RVD looked at the fourth person in the room, who shrugged. He was a lot more different to the character he portrayed on screen, and Fiona told that to Jeff.  
  
"He's just split up with his wife." Jeff whispered to Fiona, as RVD continued chatting to the other man. "Pretty tough with a long-distance relationship and all that."  
  
Fiona looked at the guy that was sitting there. He looked like he was going through hell. "It's such a shame, Jeff." Fiona said. "Chris Jericho always seemed like such a nice person."  
  
Jeff nodded. "Yeah…. Do you fancy coming with…"  
  
Trish burst in the door at that moment. "Come on, Chrissie! We've got to get you to wardrobe! You're on tonight!"  
  
"Speak to you guys later!" Fiona said, being dragged out of the locker room by an excited Trish.  
  
"Bye!" they said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Something a little more… girly/gothy." Trish told the wardrobe people as Fiona tried on the fourth outfit. She had been dressed up from demonic sex kitten to the "I-couldn't-care-less" look. It seemed that Trish was her official style coordinator. A bundle of clothes were thrown into Fiona's arms, and she went and got changed again. When she appeared, Trish clapped her hands delightedly.  
  
"That's the outfit! It's perfect!" she said.  
  
Fiona felt vaguely uncomfortable in her outfit. She was wearing baggy black trousers, held up by a thick black belt. She had a chain dangling from one pocket, and she had on black trainers. For a top, she was wearing a black bikini top, under a very ripped black midriff t-shirt, that said "Property of Deadman Inc." on it. Fiona had to admit, it was a very cool outfit, but she wasn't sure she could really wrestle in it.  
  
"So what am I doing tonight?" Fiona asked Trish, who handed over the script to her. Fiona flicked through, and saw her lines. "No problem" she said, smiling.  
  
Trish looked at Fiona, in deep concentration. "There's still something missing… Ah!" Trish said. She pulled out a pair of sunglasses and a "Deadman Inc" cap, and put them on Fiona's head. "Perfect."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't see a thing, Trish!" Fiona complained, as her new friend dragged her along the corridor.  
  
"Leave them, you've just got to go and see Vince!" Trish told her.  
  
"And how am I supposed to see her when I'm being blinded by these glasses?" Fiona replied. She heard a knock, and se felt Trish push her into Mr McMahon's office. Fiona put on a glittering smile, and headed to the chair. She could just about make out the outline of everything. As she sat down, she took off the glasses, and saw that she was sat between Kane and Undertaker.  
  
"Like you're choice of brand" Undertaker told her.  
  
Fiona smiled lightly. "We've been looking over the tapes of you wrestling and cutting promos," Vince told Fiona. "And we've decided that Undertaker will call out Kane, and they will start yelling. Then your music will play, and the words "Chris Calloway" will show up on the Titantron. You won't come out, but Taker here will start yelling at Kane for pulling a prank, and Chris better not be back there. Pretty much talking like you were a guy."  
  
Fiona nodded again. Vince went on to explain that she wouldn't turn up until Kane and Taker's forced Tag Team match against the APA. The APA would be kicking ass, until Fiona runs down to distract the referee. Undertaker, Bradshaw and Farooq would be distracted, giving Kane the opportunity to pin Farooq and win.  
  
Kane smiled down at Fiona. "No point playing the little innocent here, Christine, we've seen the footage of you in the ring!"  
  
"It was then I was playing a character. The Hell-Cat don't take no prisoners." Fiona said, dropping into character. "So you better watch which bitch you cross!" She slapped her hand on her mouth, and sat there, slightly surprised. "When did I invite Christine into this conversation?!" she asked herself, causing the other three to laugh.  
  
"Soon" Taker said "You'll learn that your personality and your character are constants. You'll have Christine with ya all the time."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fiona was sitting on one of the packing boxes, calming her nerves for the show. She felt indescribeable joy at the thought of debuting on the day she signed, and working as part of Deadman Inc, no less! As she sat there, she saw Jeff come up to her.  
  
"Hey, Christine." Jeff said, smiling at her.  
  
"Hi, Jeff" she replied, budging up on the packing box to make room for him to sit down.  
  
"Can't stop, sorry." He said. "I was just wondering if… if you wanted to join me, Matt and Lita at one of the clubs tonight. It would be a real good way to celebrate your first day at the WWF."  
  
Fiona smiled, and thought quickly over this offer. She had been planning on asking Kane and Undertaker to join her at a bar, cubs weren't there scene. What should she do?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A] Join Team eXtreme at the Club  
  
B] Invite Deadman Inc to the bar  
  
C] Spend a night in the hotel room, relaxing and reading  
  
Let the voting commence!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remember to tell me what ya think or any chapter ideas! You can reach me via e-mail at wwftasha@hotmail.com! (I'll write the next bit when I get back… I'm going away for the weekend!) 


	4. Chapter 4: Alcohol & violence don't mix

Disclaimer: Own nobody, but the new girl, Fiona Miller.  
  
A/N: Dedicated to the fabby Miss Calysto-Hemlsley and the brill Hurricane's Sidekick. :)  
  
B] won! You guys ditched the Hardys and Lita for Deadman Inc! I never saw it coming! (I even started writing chapter 4A!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It's very sweet of you to offer, Jeff, but I'm going to be heading off with Undertaker and Kane." Fiona told Jeff sweetly. "But maybe another time?"  
  
"Sure, I'll hold ya on that one." Jeff said, smiling lightly. As he left, Fiona sat there, thinking.  
  
"Hell, what have I just done?" She said out loud.  
  
"Ooh! Juicy gossip time!" Fiona heard being said behind her, and turned around to see Trish. The blonde Canadian bounced over to where Fiona was sitting, and started coaxing her new friend to tell her what just happened.  
  
"I turned down Jeff Hardy's invite to a club for a slim chance of heading off to a bar with my new daddy and uncle." Fiona eventually told her. "Am I mad or what?"  
  
"Don't say that word!" Trish said, looking around nervously.  
  
"What?" Fiona said.  
  
"What?" A voice behind them said. Fiona turned around and saw Stone Cold Steve Austin with a beer in his hand and a smile on his face. "What? I'm only teasin' yer. What? I said, I'm only teasin'!"  
  
"Is it just me that feels sorry for Debra?" Trish sighed. "Honestly, Austin, you drag that word through the dirt."  
  
Austin sniffed and looked hurt, as Trish sighed. Fiona watched the two of them interacting, they were like close friends, like everybody else. It was like being part of a huge family, she thought. Yeah, so what if it sounds corny, it was.  
  
"I've got to go. It's nearly time for me to appear on the stage." Fiona said, with her usual shy smile.  
  
"Hang on, you ain't even told me your name yet." Austin said, with a wide grin.  
  
"Christine Calloway, but I think they're gonna call me Chris, or Chrissie." Fiona said, before heading off to the back stage. She had ten minutes, but she didn't want to be late and totally ruin her first night in the WWF. As she approached the curtain, she saw the two dominating figures of Undertaker and Kane, waiting until they were needed.  
  
"Y'all ready?" Kane asked her, good naturedly. She nodded, feeling ready to throw up. She had never had such a nervous feeling before. She had been in the backstage ring, practising exactly what she was going to do. Fiona remembered the crowd's reaction to her name flashing up on the screen. Vince told her that it would only be her entrance video for a week, and Fiona sighed with relief, because it was one of the worst videos ever. It was just her name.  
  
"So I run down when Bradshaw sets you up for the Clothesline from Hell?" Fiona asked them, and Undertaker nodded. "And I run down to the ring and…"  
  
"Get onto the apron and start simpering at the referee." Kane and Undertaker finished together. "You'll do great. At least you aren't pulling the Melissa promo , that looked a nightmare to shoot!" Undertaker said, encouragingly.  
  
"Oh, God!" Fiona said, thinking of the terrible promo she had shot. "I think I need a stiff drink!"  
  
"We'll go and get one after the show." Kane said. "To celebrate."  
  
Fiona smiled. He had just read her mind, and it prevented her being turned down. Brilliant. "It's time for you two to get out there. Christine will see you in a few minutes."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, King, here comes the Brothers of Destruction, and as we all know, they haven't been seeing eye-to-eye recently." JR said.  
  
"I know, JR, and what a shocker Kane's announcement was tonight!" King replied. "It seems that he has engineered the introduction of the Deadman's first-born, Chris Calloway. I didn't even know that Taker had a kid."  
  
"Well, I wonder what Undertaker will be feeling about his son's arrival!" JR added, as Kane and Taker entered the ring, and stared at the APA. Then the battle started.  
  
They were having a real slobber-knocker, and Kane and Undertaker were on the slightly weaker side, because of their lack of co-operation. Undertaker was also obviously distracted by the fact that Chris was in the arena. We had seen him several times searching all over the place, but to no avail.  
  
Fiona kept her eyes firmly on the Ovaltron, and she saw Bradshaw set Kane up for the Clothesline from hell. She took a deep breath then ran out onto the stage, down the ramp and hopped up onto the apron. Undertaker looked at Christine, with anger in his eyes. The referee didn't notice the girl's presence, but Farooq, Bradshaw, Taker and Kane did, and as all of the above except Kane turned to look at the new Diva, Kane picked Farooq into a chokeslam, and pinned him for the three-count. Farooq and Bradshaw rolled out of the ring, and Christine slipped into the ring.  
  
The three of them stood, looking at each other, not smiling, not moving. It was as though time stood still, and the crowd was cheering. Undertaker tried to attack his daughter, and she ducked, and pushed him. He looked into her eyes, furiously.  
  
And then smiled at her, pulling her into a hug.  
  
Taker took a microphone. "Well, Chrissie, I see you ain't as weak as I though you were. But you've just left me wondering, do you respect Deadman Inc.?"  
  
Christine took the microphone from her Dad, and smiled. "Daddy, I am PART of Deadman Inc!"  
  
The crowd cheered as Chris, Taker and Kane headed up to the stage, and all raised their arms. And that was the last shot of RAW.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That was fun" Kane said, grinning at the other two. "But what about that drink?"  
  
"Give me twenty minutes to shower, and I'll be ready." Undertaker said, heading off to his locker room. "See you at the rental."  
  
Fiona headed off to the Women's Locker room, and had a quick shower. Ten minutes later, and she was all ready to go. She was wearing a pink top, and black leather-look trousers, with her black boots. She was the last Diva there, and she had a whole ten minutes to fill in. She may as well wait outside next to the rental, and possibly run into some people, rather than sit there by her lonesome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fiona walked over to the rental, it was impossible to miss. It was a 4X4, black, with flames on the front. Typical Kane/Taker car. Fiona sat down on the ground, and pulled out her chocolate bar. Cadburys, her favourite. As she sat on the ground, enjoying her chocolate, she heard a group of about four or five people a couple of cars away.  
  
Fiona may be shy, but she was certainly the curious type of girl. She started listening to what they were talking about and as she listened, she sat up in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But look, Undertaker will be no problem. If we can just get Kane out of the way, we can get the American Bad Ass and make him pay. I can't wait until I make him bleed." One of the voices said.  
  
"And that pretty little daughter of his," another said. "How brilliant would that be if we could catch her with a crowbar?"  
  
The group laughed. They were obviously planning to attack Undertaker and herself. "Well, we'll get the delicate little Miss Calloway, and we'll take her somewhere. Her daddy will be running rampant. Imagine the promo we could cut!"  
  
"You're a genius!" another one of them said. "We'll make Undertaker REALLY pay. Big time."  
  
Fiona sat there, hiding behind the car. They sounded like they were walking away, and she was trying to decide what to do. She looked over the hood of the car, and saw the retreating figures of four guys that she recognised immediately. She knew that these guys were really serious about this, and all that she could think of was three options.  
  
A] Tell Undertaker  
  
B] Tell Kane  
  
C] Confront them herself  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remember to tell me what ya think or any chapter ideas! You can reach me via e-mail at wwftasha@hotmail.com! And, see, Mystic Queen? You do pick right sometimes!! 


	5. Chapter 5: Hangover

Disclaimer: Own nobody, but the new girl, Fiona Miller.  
  
A/N: Dedicated to the fabby Miss Calysto-Hemlsley and the brill Hurricane's Sidekick. :)  
  
A] (Tell Undertaker) Won! Thank you, all voters!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fiona sat there long after the voices had disappeared. She didn't seem conscious of the cold floor, or the light breeze, and she sat there with her chocolate in her hand, with a faraway look in her face.  
  
"Hi!" somebody yelled at her, snapping her out of her trance. Fiona turned and saw Undertaker looking down at her. "Something wrong, or do you normally sit outside cars?"  
  
Fiona waved her hand about vaguely, trying to find the words. "I was sitting here and I heard someone talking… I was waiting for you guys, but… I heard what they were saying…"  
  
Undertaker raised his eyebrows. "What were they saying?" He looked at Fiona's pale face, and he realised that whatever had been said shook her. He kept his air of confidence, though, and he crouched down next to her.  
  
"There was four of them, and they were planning to… they were going to…" she said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"They were planning to attack us." Fiona realised just how dumb it sounded when she said it out loud. Everybody genuinely respected Undertaker, why would anyone really want to attack him.  
  
"Who was it? Some fans joking? Or was it some of the WWF Superstars?" Undertaker asked her. Fiona shook her head.  
  
"Here you two are!" they heard Kane say, and Undertaker stood up. He held out his hand, and helped Fiona to her feet, and the chocolate lay forgotten. "Come on, I know a bar near here." Kane climbed into the driver's seat, and Undertaker whispered to Fiona.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Tell me later, but leave Kane out of it." He said, and Fiona nodded, and climbed into the back of the car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What you having to drink?" Kane asked Undertaker and Fiona.  
  
"Pint" Undertaker said, walking over to one of the tables.  
  
"Chrissie?" Kane asked, and Fiona turned around to look at him. "What ya having?"  
  
"I'll just have a coke." She said. "I'll drive us back." Fiona walked over to where Undertaker was sitting. "Does it not get weird to you that you call Glen Kane all the time?"  
  
"You get used to it," he replied. "But it's much better than me going out and talking to him and accidentally calling him Glen."  
  
"Fair point. At one of the Indy Feds, one of the girls called out "Fiona" instead of my character "Laila". She got into so much trouble." Fiona said.  
  
"I bet there was hell to pay." Undertaker said, chuckling lightly.  
  
"You bet there was. Laila went out there and kicked some Chloe ass!" she said, laughing. Kane approached the table with the drinks and Undertaker looked at Fiona disapprovingly.  
  
"No alcohol, Chrissie? We're gonna have to get you trained up!" he said.  
  
Fiona turned shy. "I'm only 19, You've got two years to wait until you can 'train me up'." She said. "And besides, I'm driving."  
  
"Ah, well." Undertaker said. "Least you won't end up with a hangover."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fiona sat in the car in the driver's seat as Undertaker helped Kane into the back seat. "Does he always get this drunk?" Fiona asked Undertaker lightheartedly. She grinned, remembering the fun they had had, and she heard the door slam, and Undertaker got in beside her.  
  
"Usually, I can take him out" he said. "But I think having someone to drive him back brought about a wild streak in him." Fiona snorted. Wild wasn't quite the word for getting totally plastered.  
  
The car journey passed uneventfully between them, and they eventually got to Kane's hotel. Undertaker had booked a room in another hotel, and it was obvious from the half-drunken daze that he was in that he would need help getting up to his room. Fiona waited in the car as Undertaker took Kane up to the room. She was adjusting the rearview mirror, when she saw Kane's jacket. Fi grabbed the jacket, and exited the car, locking it firmly shut. She peered into the back window to check there was nothing left in the car belonging to Kane, and she was eventually satisfied it was empty.  
  
Fiona spun around and a gasp rose in her throat. She was surrounded by the four figures that she had seen in the parking lot. There was no way she could escape.  
  
"Hello, Miss Calloway," One of them said, menacingly. "Looks like your Uncle HAPPENS to be in the same hotel as us."  
  
Fiona's face went pale with shock. She heard someone in the bush, and knew that this was being taped to be aired on TV. She knew these guys would be very happy with having a fight and taking her away. And she knew that Undertaker and Kane were no help to her now. As she clutched the black leather jacket, she tried to decide what to do…  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A] Try and run… (where to?)  
  
B] Stand her ground (Against four guys?)  
  
C] Attack (*cough*Suicide*cough*)  
  
D] Struggle to get back in the car (It's locked, remember?)  
  
Let the voting start!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Any suggestions, feel free to post them in the reviews, along with your vote. Or you can e-mail me opinions, questions, fan mail (hehehe) etc (please not votes) to wwftasha@hotmail.com! Thanks for reading! 


	6. Chapter 6: Flair's Flair

Disclaimer: Own nobody, but the new girl, Fiona Miller.  
  
A/N: Dedicated to the fabby Miss Calysto-Hemlsley and the brill Hurricane's Sidekick. :)  
  
Very eternally sorry to all the readers, but I was away for a while and I couldn't update ;( But it's here now! :D  
  
B] Stand Her Ground won! Thanks voters!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello, guys," Fiona said with a fake, confident smile. "Yes it seems to be that way, doesn't it?"  
  
One of the men snorted with laughter. He was about the same height as her, but he had an aura of power about him "You aren't all that bright, are you Chrissie?"  
  
"And you aren't all that polite, Mr Flair, My name is Miss Calloway." Fiona said, looking at Mr Flair intensely and he glared back at her.  
  
Another one of the men spoke to him, "David, is it just me or is she disrespecting us?" The other man was slightly taller than her and very familiar. He had intense green eyes and black hair.  
  
David Flair looked at his friend and said, "I think she's disrespecting us!" he announced. "And I don't like people doing that, do I Erik?"  
  
Fiona looked deeply into the green eyes of one of the four men, Erik Newman, one of the developmental guys. They had a brief romance in her developmental days, before it broke bitterly, and then they had been feuding ever since. It had been a relief to get away from him, but now he was here, larger than life, and staring her down, with a pipe in his hand.  
  
While Fiona was angrily looking at Erik, David started yelling again. "Hall, Nash, grab her!"  
  
Fiona tried to struggle from the grasps of Scott Hall and Kevin Nash, but they were too strong for her. Fiona screamed, loud, and that seemed to just aggravate her attackers. There was nobody that heard her, or so it seemed.  
  
David started yelling more instructions, "Erik, get her in the car!"  
  
Fiona was helpless to do anything from the vice-grip of Kevin and Scott, and she felt the lead pipe hit the back of her head, and after that, she couldn't really remember all that much.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fiona woke up with an aching head. It was cold and dark, and she couldn't see a thing. Her arms and legs were painful, and it was incredibly tough to move. She sniffed the air, and the fragrance was unfamiliar. That ruled out her being in Undertaker, Kane or Erik's room, but that left a whole lot of options. Hell, thinking hurt. A lot.  
  
Fiona heard a small creak coming from the darkness, and she used all of her resolve to not scream. She screwed her eyes up, and she jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder, and heard the click of the light switch.  
  
Fiona winced in the bright light of the room. She looked up at the figure, and gasped. The aching in her head intensified, and she could feel every streak of pain from her battered body. It felt like she had been run over by an army truck. A whole load of army trucks. And now, they were having drill practice in her skull. Could her life really get any worse?  
  
"Well, Miss Calloway, I don't know what you were thinking, but what the hell were you doing?" he asked her, his hands on his hips.  
  
"Look, Mr Nash, I don't want any trouble, ok?" she said, her voice quavering. Her life probably could get worse. Much worse.  
  
"But what if I do, huh?" he asked her, and he put his hand around her throat, forcing her to look into his eyes. She tried to push him away, but she realised her hands were bound. "What if I do want trouble? What are you going to do then?"  
  
He turned and looked over to the corner, where Erik was standing with a camera. "Flair!" Kevin yelled, and David Flair walked into the frame.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The crowd at RAW started yelling loudly. They saw David Flair walk over to where Chrissie lay. Her clothes were all torn, and there was a trickle of blood coming from her nose. Despite the conditions, she still eluded confidence, and this seemed to irritate David, who hit her.  
  
Scott Hall pulled Chrissie's hair so that her head jerked back violently. Chris was wincing in pain, but refusing to scream out. Nash grabbed her throat again. "Anything you've got to say to your daddy?" he asked, shoving her head to look into the lens.  
  
She was about to say something, when Nash hit her. "Anything to say to us?" he asked her, jeeringly, and with all she could muster, she spat into his face. "Screw you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, King, young Chrissie's been here only a week, but it seems to me that she may not be here much longer," JR said.  
  
"I know, JR, But what will Undertaker and Kane do about this? We have no idea where they are or anything, and Hall and Nash haven't turned up for RAW today."  
  
"I'm worried about how long Christine Calloway is going to survive with those three." JR said, "And how long those three are going to survive when Undertaker gets his hands on them!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trish, Undertaker and Kane were all frantic with worry. Quite a few others were pretty worried for her safety, but these three were the worst ones.  
  
Trish was still creeped out by Taker and Kane, so she pretty much kept herself to herself as far as it was concerned. All the Divas were shooting promos where they were worried what would happen next, if it was just because of her dad, or because she is a Diva, and if they would harm them next.  
  
Nobody backstage knew what was happening. They didn't get any contact with them except from being sent tapes that had instructions to air them or else.  
  
Until Undertaker got a call from Fiona.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello?" Undertaker said.  
  
"Taker, help!" he heard Fiona whisper on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Chrissie, where are you?" he asked. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Look, I'll be fine. I just have to warn you that they're planning to get you next. Tomorrow, in fact. You've got to share a hotel room with Kane, do NOT be by yourself." Fiona said quickly.  
  
"My priority right now is getting you back. Where are you?" he asked her again.  
  
"I'm at…" she started.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? I thought I told you to stay where you were!" Undertaker could hear a strange voice on the other end of the phone; he had never heard Erik before. "Guys! *bang* I told you, but you didn't listen, did you, Fi! *slap*"  
  
The last thing Undertaker heard before the phone cut off was Fiona yelling in pain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" Kane asked, furiously. "And who was it, anyway?"  
  
"I-DON'T-KNOW!" Undertaker said. "All that I do know is that they are going to be in the area tomorrow."  
  
"So what are you going to do about it then, brother?" Kane asked him…  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A] Tell Vince/ Other WWF official  
  
B] Search hotels in area  
  
C] Tomorrow, keep Kane near and wait to get jumped (then attack them)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Any suggestions, feel free to post them in the reviews, along with your vote. Or you can e-mail me opinions, questions, fan mail (hehehe) etc (please not votes) to wwftasha@hotmail.com! Thanks for reading! 


	7. Chapter 7: Erik

Disclaimer: Own nobody, but the new girl, Fiona Miller.  
  
A/N: Dedicated to the fabby Miss Calysto-Hemlsley and the brill Hurricane's Sidekick. :)  
  
Very eternally sorry to all the readers, but I was away for a while and I couldn't update ;( But it's here now! :D  
  
C] Tomorrow, keep Kane near and wait to get jumped (then attack them) won! Thank you, voters! Now, let's see what happened…  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You know, I've only been around her one day, but it's kind of weird not having her here." Trish told Lita backstage one night. "And Nash, Hall and David Flair taking her! That just makes me feel so uncomfortable. Imagine what they could do to us next…"  
  
"I wonder how Ric feels about all this. He must be so ashamed, it's his son and all…" Lita told Trish. "I hear Kane had 'words' with him."  
  
"Well, it's all pretty hopeless if you ask me," said Nidia. She had come up from OVW to watch the show. "I knew Fiona… I mean, Chrissie, and she was such a great girl, but… I dunno, there's something not right."  
  
"What do you mean?" Lita asked her.  
  
"Well, when I arrived at OVW, Fi… Chrissie was feuding with one of the guys in and out of the ring. Apparently, they had been dating, and Chrissie had broken up with him." Nidia said. "He apparently kept getting drunk and causing her a load of heartache. And he watched her sleeping. He was a creep."  
  
"So?" Trish asked. "Couples split up all the time."  
  
"Not this one. They had a full-blown feud for over a year." Nidia told them. "And Erik Newman, the guy that she broke up with, was best friends with David Flair, and Erik's gone missing, too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fiona sat in the room, nervously. The floor was cold and hard, and all she was wearing was her pink top and leather-look trousers, both extremely ripped and damaged. She sat there in the corner, shivering. Erik looked at her, from the chair where he was keeping watch.  
  
"I would take you back, you know." Erik said, casually. "And it would put an end to everything. I promise"  
  
"You were never one to keep your promises, Erry." Fiona said. She blinked, she had just used his pet name, Erry, and she had never called him that since before they broke up.  
  
Erik stood up, and walked over to where she was sitting on the floor. He rested his hand on her face, and looked into her eyes. "What went wrong, baby? Huh? You know I never meant to hurt you. And I never laid a finger on you."  
  
Fiona had nowhere she could move away from him, her hands and ankles were bound, and even if they weren't, Erik could turn nasty. "I don't know, Erry, I just don't know."  
  
Erik leaned forward, and Fiona knew what was coming. She closed her eyes, and she felt Erik's lips gently touch her own. She could feel the passion that was behind his kiss, but she couldn't return that. A noise coming from behind Erik made them both open their eyes and look at it's source.  
  
"Erik, what did I tell you?" It was David Flair.  
  
"Sorry, David." Erik said. Honestly, all of the guys were just listening to David's instructions with not an ounce of inspiration between the rest of them. Fiona shivered slightly. "Perhaps we should get her some clothes. She's freezing."  
  
"Or perhaps you can warm her up." David said dryly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you sure this is the right thing to do, brother?" Kane asked Undertaker.  
  
"Hell, Kane, toughen up! This is Chrissie we're talking about. Your niece." Undertaker told Kane. "And my daughter."  
  
"Mark, you have known the girl for about a fortnight, you have been in her presence for a day." Kane said, trying to talk to the real-life Undertaker.  
  
"So? She needs our help." Undertaker said. "Just remember to keep guard."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Undertaker sat on his bike in the parking lot. Alone. Nash smiled at Hall and Flair in their hiding space behind one of the cars. "This is going to be easier than we thought!"  
  
They had left Erik at the hotel with Fiona. David had been unwilling to leave the two of them, but he had no choice. He sat back, and grinned. "I'd say we're ready to increase our hostage count."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kane was ready and waiting. And waiting. And waiting. He started to grow impatient, when Undertaker gave him the sign. Kane crept forward, and sure enough, saw Hall, Nash and Flair behind one of the rentals.  
  
Kane crept round behind where they were, and Undertaker stood up and got off the bike. He turned away from the trio, and, predictably enough, they ran forward to attack Taker. He pulled off the lead pipe, and hit Nash squarely on the jaw, and Kane attacked Flair. Undertaker swung the pipe at Hall, who fell over. Undertaker ran over to where Kane was with Flair, and he chokeslammed him. They turned around to see Nash and Hall running off.  
  
"Leave them," Kane said. "We've got Flair to tell us where they are."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fiona had fallen asleep. Erik was watching her sleep. In the absence of his friends, he had given her some jeans and a t-shirt to put on. He had locked her in the bathroom, giving her the privacy to change, and no chance of escape.  
  
The loud crash of two men stumbling through the door woke her up. She saw Scott Hall and Kevin Nash, but David was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"They got him," Nash said. "Come on, we're moving out."  
  
Hall and Nash stared getting the stuff together, while Erik was told to unbind her feet and her hands, they didn't want to appear suspicious.  
  
"Just say that you'll take me back, Fiona, and then this nightmare will be over. Agree to marry me." He whispered to her as he was cutting off her bandages. "If not…" The knife he was using to free her ankles slipped, and her leg started bleeding.  
  
What should she do?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A] Agree to marry him  
  
B] Refuse to marry him  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Any suggestions, feel free to post them in the reviews, along with your vote. Or you can e-mail me opinions, questions, fan mail (hehehe) etc (please not votes) to wwftasha@hotmail.com! Thanks for reading! 


	8. Chapter 8: Hell's Bells

Disclaimer: Own nobody, but the new girl, Fiona Miller.  
  
A/N: Dedicated to the fabby Miss Calysto-Hemlsley and the brill Hurricane's Sidekick. :)  
  
A] Agree to marry him was in the lead when I last checked! Thank you, voters; it was a VERY close call!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well?" Erik said, looking down at Fiona. She felt so small and weak, and Fiona Miller hardly ever felt small. "What's it going to be?"  
  
"All right" Fiona whispered, barely audible.  
  
"What was that?" Erik said, a sadistic smile across his face.  
  
"All right!" Fiona yelled. "I'll marry you!"  
  
Hall and Nash turned to look at where Fiona and Erik were crouched in the corner. They snorted with triumphant laughter as Erik pulled Fiona into a rough kiss. "Come on, man," Scott said, "We've got to get going. Odds are, David's already snitched by now!"  
  
Erik gave a menacing grin, and pulled Fiona up roughly by the hand. "Doesn't matter to me anymore, I've got what I've come for." He told the two guys. "I knew you would see sense, Fiona!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Undertaker looked down at David Flair, who was tied down to a chair in Undertaker's locker room. "I've asked you a hundred times already, boy, where are they?"  
  
David smiled up, despite his bloodied and bruised face. "Getting to you, is it?"  
  
Undertaker paused slightly. "No"  
  
"Funny, it looked like it was" he said.  
  
"Undertaker!" Kane yelled from the other side of the door. "Let me in!"  
  
Undertaker let his brother enter the room. They were keeping the door locked. "Has anyone seen Flair? Anyone at all?" Taker asked his younger brother quietly, and Kane shook his head. "Well, boy, it looks like we're just going to have to wait until you speak up or your dad comes and makes you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Despite his promise, the ordeal hadn't ended, it was just beginning. Sure, she wasn't tied up in some hotel room somewhere, but she was forced to spend all her hours in some hotel. She wasn't going to be forced to sleep on the floor anymore, Erik told her. She would share his bed.  
  
Fiona's brown hair was a mass of tangles, so when Erik brought out her old hairbrush that she had left at his place, Fiona wasn't so creeped at relieved. He even had brought along her dress; his favourite one. It was red, and it was fitted out the top, and a floaty red skirt that barely reached her knees.  
  
No doubt about it, Erik was still the freak she had left over a year and a half ago. But she didn't really have any choice, did she?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Taker was starting to loose it with David, who was far from breaking. In fact, seemingly, he was enjoying it. Flair hadn't turned up at the arena, and there was only 30 minutes of show left. It all looked very bleak.  
  
"Taker!" Kane said, from the other side of the door. "I've got someone who wants to see David!"  
  
"Let him in, then," Undertaker said, and was slightly surprised when he saw who entered. It was Trish Stratus, wearing a low cut top and a high black skirt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, lovely to see you, David, such a shame the conditions of our meeting are so poor," Trish said sweetly. She was sitting on a chair opposite him. "Fiona's my friend, you know, and I… would be… so… GRATEFUL…. For her…. Safe return." She leaned forward slightly, letting him get a good glimpse of cleavage.  
  
Meanwhile, Kane was whispering to Undertaker in the shower. "We've tried the stick theory, now Trish suggested we use the carrot. Her"  
  
Undertaker looked around the wall, to check everything was going ok, and looked back at Kane. "She's a smart little one, isn't she? And if David doesn't crack from this, he won't crack."  
  
"True," Kane said. "I would've cracked, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Yeah," Undertaker said. "I guess I would've."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vince McMahon was really angry. Not only had he lost the new girl, but he had lost most of the nwo, and two developmental students. All because of… what? He hadn't heard why.  
  
When Undertaker knocked on the door, Vince opened the door in a furious mood, until he saw what was in front of him. There was Trish in the tiniest of outfits, and Undertaker and Kane looking smug. In between them, was a battered, bloody David Flair.  
  
"We know where to get Chrissie, Vince," Kane said. "Young David here told us."  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for, damnit? I'm loosing money here!" Vince said.  
  
Undertaker, Kane, David and Trish walked out of the frame, and the audience cheered wildly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
David pulled his mobile out. Luckily, it wasn't smashed, but it had a few new scratches on it. "Scott!" he whispered down the phone, under the supervision of Undertaker. "I got free… I've been waiting for you to return for three hours. Where are you?"  
  
David eyed Trish, and continued on with the conversation. "Where's that? Uh- huh… uh-huh…. Uh-huh… See you there, then"  
  
"So?" Trish asked David. "Where are they?"  
  
"Registry Office, about five miles from here." David said.  
  
Undertaker started to head to the car, but Trish stopped him. "Registry Office?" she asked. "Isn't that where people get MARRIED?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Erik was standing at the front, wearing black trousers and a black vest- top. He smiled, waiting for Fiona to walk down the aisle. She was standing in front of the open door, wearing the red dress, her hair pulled back from her face, and a small posy of flowers in her hand. The music cued, and she started strolling down the aisle gracefully. Scott and Kevin sat in the congregation's seats, sneering. It was so… strange. This shouldn't be happening, Fiona thought, as she procrastinated down the small aisle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe this!" Undertaker said, furiously as the car grinded down to a halt. "We're not going to get anywhere like this!"  
  
Kane looked at Undertaker. "What's wrong?" he asked his brother.  
  
Undertaker shot a look into the back of the car, where David was sitting with Kane. "You all right, Trish?" he asked the girl beside him.  
  
"Yeah… how long is this going to take?" she asked.  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"Oh"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And do you, Fiona Miller, take Erik Newman to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
Fiona looked at Erik, who was smiling triumphantly at her, nodding his head slowly, his eyes fixed and staring in a creepy way. Everything about him was creepy. Everything. A shiver ran down Fiona's spine.  
  
"No!"  
  
Kane ran down the aisle, and clotheslined Erik. He then started beating on him, with Fiona staring in surprise. She turned to see Undertaker single handedly taking on Hall and Nash. She walked forward to Kane. "See to Hall!"  
  
Kane ran across the room, and helped Undertaker. Chrissie looked down at Erik, and pulled him up by his hair. She looked directly into his eyes, and slapped him. Erik held onto his jaw as pain seared through it, and Chrissie took her opportunity, and kicked him squarely in the strudel.  
  
Erik fell over, doubled over in agony, and Christine Calaway walked off, triumphant. Undertaker and Kane had finished Hall and Nash with a Last Ride and a Chokeslam. The trio left the registry office, leaving three motionless bodies, a huge mess, and a scared Registrant hiding under a table.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Undertaker saw Trish and Chrissie back to Trish's hotel room. They had left David outside the registry office with his friends. Undertaker could still remember the anger in his face that he didn't get Trish's "gratefulness".  
  
Kane looked over at Undertaker. "You like her, don't you?"  
  
Undertaker coloured slightly. "Don't know what you mean, Kane."  
  
Kane smiled. "Yes you do. You fancy her, don't you? I know these kind of things." He said. "So do you, then? Like…?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A] Trish  
  
B] Chrissie  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm not influencing the voting here *cough*, but I vote A, because… ew! Incest! No! But ignore me and vote A… I mean, any way… *cough* ;)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Any suggestions, feel free to post them in the reviews, along with your vote. Or you can e-mail me opinions, questions, fan mail (hehehe) etc (please not votes) to wwftasha@hotmail.com! Thanks for reading! 


	9. Chapter 9: Getting Back

Disclaimer: Own nobody, but the new girl, Fiona Miller.  
  
A/N: Dedicated to the fabby Miss Calysto-Hemlsley and the brill Hurricane's Sidekick. :)  
  
A] Trish won! WOOOOO! *cough* err… I mean, ok. Thanks voters!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kane chocked "Trish?!" he asked, laughingly.  
  
Undertaker nodded. "But if you tell anyone, I will lock you in a burning house. Again."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fiona sat on the bed in the hotel room, and looked at Trish with wide eyes. "And then, we were heading to the Registry office, and Erik and Kane were making so much of a racket that Undertaker had to stop the car!" Trish said, laughing. "He said that we couldn't go any further and they had to belt up!"  
  
Fiona just laughed. She had missed out on so much that wouldn't have actually happened if she hadn't gone missing. Trish was such a great story teller, too. Fiona could picture Vince's face when he found out, hear the crowd's roar to the tapes and feel the atmosphere backstage. "Your turn," Trish said, grinning.  
  
Trish sat in silence as Fiona told her about, well, everything, from the shock of meeting Erik to his proposal, to David's leadership to Hall and Nash's "Let's get Taker" campaign. She told Trish that if they hadn't arrived at that moment, she probably would have had no choice but to say "yes".  
  
Trish hugged her friend tightly, telling her everything would be all right, but Fiona felt fine, over the past few days her emotions had numbed. And they weren't the only things that had.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"OW!" Chrissie said, holding her back. She had fallen one of the moves wrongly in the training ring. Her back was sore, but it was no biggie. She got up off the mat and turned to look at Undertaker again. "So I have to get the other person to land it flat?" she asked her 'father'.  
  
"Yeah… you sure you're ok?" he asked her. He had been showing her how to pull off a Last Ride.  
  
"Just a little bump. A touch of ring rust." Christine said. Over the past couple of days, she hadn't had much exercise, and the strenuous workout that she had been given was painful on her underexercised limbs. "I don't think I should practise on you, first" she said to the Undertaker, and she turned to look at Trish. "Can I Last Ride you?"  
  
Undertaker and Trish laughed. "Sure. Thank you for asking." Trish said, and cautiously stepped forward.  
  
"Maybe I should show you how to take one, first…" Undertaker said. "We don't want a major accident on our hands."  
  
"Your faith in me in amazing, Daddy." Chrissie said dryly.  
  
Undertaker gave Trish the Last Ride, being very gentle with her. As Trish winced in pain, Undertaker helped her up, and looked deeply into her eyes, and Trish looked back. "Thanks" Trish whispered.  
  
"No problem" Undertaker said.  
  
"I think you're going weak, Daddy!" Chris announced, trying to get them to notice there was a third person in the room. If she didn't know any better, she would say that he fancied her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fiona was backstage for the show tonight, wearing black leather-look trousers and another savaged Undertaker shirt. She didn't have anything to do, except shoot a promo vowing revenge on Hall and Nash. Her bruises had almost healed, so she got one of the makeup artists to exaggerate them. By the time Sophia had finished, Fiona looked like she had been run over several times.  
  
"And if it's the last thing I do, I will get payback on you… take my word for it!" Chrissie said, and started to walk off, which was the cue for the camera to follow her retreating then cut, but X-Pac stopped her.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Chrissie Calaway!" he said, sneering. "I had hoped that Hall and Nash would've got the job finished, but it looks like it's going to be left up to me!" he said. "How about I see you in the ring, no holds barred?"  
  
"Why wait till then?" Chrissie asked, seeing red.  
  
"What?" X-Pac asked, before Chrissie threw a punch. He staggered backwards, and picked up a bar, and hit Chrissie with it. She fell onto the floor, pain shooting through her arm. He went to hit her again, but she rolled out of the way, and picked up the trashcan. She threw it at X-Pac, and he caught it, so she kicked the can. He staggered back, and she picked up the bashed can, and hit it across his head. He started bleeding, and she pulled him up by his hair and threw him across the packing boxes. He had his hand on the side of one of the open packing boxes, so she slammed the lid on his fingers. He fell onto the floor, clutching his hand in pain, and she spat down on him, before walking off.  
  
"Don't mess with me!" she yelled at him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ow!" Trish had convinced Fiona to go get someone to see to her arm, and there was a numbing pain through it.  
  
Trish shook her head. "I don't know what possessed you! Attacking X-Pac like that! Not that he doesn't deserve it, sticking up for those two little…"  
  
"Come on, this is X-Pac we're talking about. His surname is "Sucks". He has the mentality of half a carrot, and the originality of a rock. I'm not worried." Fiona said, calmly. "What's he going to do? Kidnap me?"  
  
Trish looked at Fiona sceptically. "But his best friends are Hall and Nash…"  
  
"Doesn't have a very good taste in friends, then, does he?" Fiona retorted. "Look, I'm not panicking. Is Undertaker going to let me get savaged? I don't think so. I mean, the best that lot could do was Erik. They aren't exactly big on cute guys."  
  
Trish looked out of the window, her eyes glazed over slightly, and a stupid half-grin spread it's way across her face. She ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Trish?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What was that?" Fiona asked.  
  
"What, Chrissie?" She asked, turning to look back at Fiona.  
  
"You've got a crush on someone! Who is it, who was out there?!" Fiona asked, trying to stand up and look out of the window.  
  
"Sit down please, Miss Calaway!" The Med guy said, pushing her back into the seat. Trish grinned triumphantly.  
  
"Come on, Trish! Tell me who it is you fancy!" Fiona pleaded.  
  
Trish paused for a second. "Oh, ok… I like…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A] Jeff  
  
B] Kane  
  
C] Undertaker  
  
D] Other  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Any suggestions, feel free to post them in the reviews, along with your vote. Or you can e-mail me opinions, questions, fan mail (hehehe) etc (please not votes) to wwftasha@hotmail.com! Thanks for reading! 


	10. Chapter 10: First Match

Disclaimer: Own nobody, but the new girl, Fiona Miller.  
  
A/N: Dedicated to the fabby Miss Calysto-Hemlsley and the brill Hurricane's Sidekick. :)  
  
Hi Guys! I'M BACK! Ok, there wasn't a clear winner last chappy, so I get to cast a vote! And I'm voting for… C! Undertaker! Mwahahah…owww! Stop throwing the rotten fruit! Anyways, on with the story, with C the winner!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"UNDERTAKER?" Fiona said, surprised. "But he's… forty! And… he's my Dad… I now wish I hadn't asked!"  
  
Trish's face had the stupid half-grin across it again. "Come on, Chrissie! It's not like he really IS your Dad!"  
  
Fiona shook her head. "What is it about you and old guys? Why can you never fall for someone… normal?"  
  
Trish shrugged. "Normal? Here? You must be joking!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was the night of the draft. Flair had already got Undertaker and the nwo and Vince had Angle and The Rock. Tension was high, and Fiona, Kane and Trish didn't know where they were going.  
  
"And tonight… I'm going to make a fair match, yes, that's what I'm going to do." Vince said to Angle, who nodded eagerly. "If Christine wants the nwo so much, she and Undertaker will face Big Show, X Pac and Nash! And since they like using weapons, it will be a no DQ match! And if Kane turns up, he's indefinitely suspended!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What the hell is he thinking?" Trish cried out, pacing around Deadman Inc's locker room.  
  
Fiona shrugged carelessly. "Come on, Trish, when have I ever been scared in a ring? Ok, I've never really had a match… but, still…"  
  
Trish sighed overdramatically and sat down on one of the seats. "Surely you're not thinking of accepting the challenge, are you? Taker, you've got to talk her out of this…"  
  
Undertaker held up his hands as if to say 'nothing to do with me!'. Trish sighed again and flopped back into the chair. It was no use telling either of them. The best she could do was support them. Yeah, and that would look beleiveable. Trish accompanying Undertaker to the ring. Actually, now she thought about it, it kind of did…  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fiona stood in front of the mirror in the locker room. She was wearing a red bandanna and red trousers. She was also wearing a version of Lita's tight purple top, except it was black with "Property of Deadman Inc" on it. She grinned at her reflection, and proudly added the touches to her 'bruise'. She had cleared it up with some cream that Trish had for bruises. Fiona thought it was best not to ask what.  
  
"Y'all ready?" Undertaker asked her.  
  
"Nearly!" She replied, before picking up a "Deadman Inc" necklace and putting it around her neck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Undertaker and Christine were heading towards the ring.  
  
"Here come Chrissie and Taker, ready for their matchup tonight! It will be Undertaker and Christine against the nwo! And if Kane interferes, he's indefinitely suspened!" JR said. "And here is the Big Show, Kevin Nash and X-Pac, heading this way!"  
  
"You know the one thing I don't like about this match?" King asked JR  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I think the nwo are going to bruise some puppies!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They had a 'perfect' strategy. Well, according to Taker anyway. Christine stays out of the match, and Undertaker fights all three of them. Fiona didn't argue, but that didn't mean she liked it. But what chance did she have against the likes of Big Show and Kevin Nash?  
  
The match started with Undertaker and Big Show. From the beginning, it was easy to see that Big Show had an upper hand. Fiona was helpless to do anything about it, as Undertaker staunchly stayed away from tagging difference. Until Fiona remembered, it was a no DQ match.  
  
Big Show had got Undertaker in a bear hug, and he was fading. Fiona started heating up the crowd clapping slowly and getting faster and faster. When the crowd joined in, she stopped, and got off the apron.  
  
"What's Chrissie doing, King?" JR asked.  
  
Fiona lifted up the ring apron and started pulling out weapons. There was a trashcan, a stop sign, a table, and a kendo stick. She picked up the kendo stick and heard the crowd yelling "one!" She looked up to see Undertaker out of it. Quickly, she slipped into the ring and hit Show across the head with the kendo stick. He merely flinched, but he let go of the hold, and cracked his knuckles, looking at Christine with a sadistic grin on his face. Chrissie backed off, and slipped out of the ring quickly, and Show started chasing her. When she reached the nwo corner, Nash hit her squarely in the head with a fire extinguisher, after jumping out at her. Chrissie groaned in pain, and the match in the ring continued, with X-Pac and Undertaker fighting.  
  
Big Show pulled Chrissie up by her hair, and pulled her round to the bottom of the ramp, where Nash had set up a table. Big show picked Chrissie up, ready to powerbomb her, but she leapfrogged over his head and landed on the ring apron, only to be knocked off by X-Pac bouncing into the ropes. She fell into Big Show, who stumbled back, but broke her fall. By the time Chrissie had dragged herself to her corner, Nash was in, and Undertaker was looking the worse for wear. Christine was feeling the worse for wear, but Taker was seriously lagging. When Nash ran to the ropes to bounce off, Christine kicked him on the back of the head. He turned around and started yelling at her to get in the ring. Taker was just near enough now for a tag, and Christine reached out, her fingers just managing to touch his arm. The referee counted the tag, and Christine slowly got into the ring, cautious. As Nash ran for her, she slipped under the ring ropes to get the trashcan. He hesitated, as she climbed into the ring. She ran at him, and he stepped aside. Quickly, she threw the trashcan into his arms and dropkicked it. Nash fell back, and gave Christine time to mount the turnbuckle. As he got up, she attempted to give him a cross-body drop, but he caught her. She scrabbled at him, trying to get out of his hold, and he laughed a laugh that made her blood run cold. He put her down, only to pick her up by the waist, and throw her over the ring ropes and crash into the table, and into the darkness…  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Uuuurgh!" Fiona said.  
  
"Chrissie? You're awake!" Trish said happily.  
  
"Unfortunately!" a brass band was playing well off tune in her head, and she was sure that HHH was swinging a sledgehammer at her face every few seconds. "What did I miss?"  
  
"Well, you missed your first official loss…" Trish said, trying to sound comforting and perky.  
  
"Hell" Fiona replied  
  
"And you missed out on the draft…" Trish said, definitely hiding her emotions.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well, Undertaker, Kane and I are at RAW..." Trish said.  
  
Fiona took a deep breath. "And me?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A] RAW  
  
B] SmackDown  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks for reading and waiting for my writer's block to clear! Please vote in the reviews, and also feel free to review as well! Hopefully the next update will be a lot sooner than this! :) 


	11. Chapter 11: Locations and Situations

Disclaimer: Own nobody, but the new girl, Fiona Miller.  
  
A/N: Dedicated to the fabby Miss Calysto and the brill Hurricane's Sidekick. :)  
  
Sorry for this chappy being so… chatty. I just want people to communicate right now! :)  
  
The winner was… wait, I'll let you know in the story! (For once!) Thank you, voters!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trish avoided eye contact with Fiona.  
  
"Well?" Fiona demanded. "Are you doing to tell me or not?"  
  
Trish paused for a few seconds. "Smackdown"  
  
Fiona sat in shock as Trish quickly left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fiona had got back to the little hotel room, and she could still see Trish's face drop as she told Fiona of her future. "Smackdown! Smack-bloody- down!" Fiona picked up her cuddly rabbit and threw it at the wall. If she was the type, she would have trashed the room, but that was more Chrissie than Fiona. So she settled for watching 50's films and eating a mountain of chocolate instead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You told her that?!" Kane said disbelievingly. "Did she freak?"  
  
Trish shook her head, he blonde hair flying about her face. "No. I wish she did. She went all quiet and upset…"  
  
"You're a cruel girl, Trish!" Kane said. "Treating an injured girl like that!"  
  
"You know why that is, don't you, Kane?" Trish said smugly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I've been hanging out with Deadman Inc too long!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chris Jericho was in his hotel room. It was cold, dark and he couldn't sleep. He had been having problems sleeping for the past few weeks, ever since his wife had split up with him. All because of that car mechanic back home.  
  
All the anger and frustration was building up inside of him. Being a Superstar wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be fun. He was famous, why should he be sniffling over an ex wife who had no taste? Chris angrily got up, and started pacing across the room, before punching his fist into the wall, pulling on his trousers and leaving the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, if she wasn't going to have company, she may as well start to work out, and be able to look after herself.  
  
Fiona picked up her water bottle and headed down the stairs of the hotel. The gym probably wasn't strictly open, but these places always made exceptions for the famous. Or she would make them famous.  
  
Fiona was in awe of herself. Even although her life was a mockery of a sham, she could still make feeble jokes. Maybe there was life after career suicide.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chris jumped as the door banged open. He saw the figure of Christine enter. She was wearing a gym skirt and a matching black sports bra. So much for a lonely anger management class.  
  
"Tough night?" He asked her and she spun around.  
  
"Chris?" She asked, and he nodded.  
  
"The one and only," he said. "What are you doing here, then?"  
  
Fiona giggled slightly. "It's a gym. I've come to work out?"  
  
"Ahh… right. So what's bothering you, then?" He asked her.  
  
"Why would anything be bothering me?"  
  
Chris looked at her intently. "Chrissie, it's 5 am. Not exactly gym rush hour…"  
  
"Unless you are in this hotel." She said with a little laugh  
  
"Yeah. Come on, there's got to be a reason." He persisted.  
  
"Ok, you'll find out sooner or later anyway. I'm annoyed at the draft."  
  
"Why?" he asked her.  
  
"Why?" she said "Didn't you see it?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"So… take a little guess as to why I am annoyed, why don't you?"  
  
"Uh…. You hate Flair?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, god, this isn't an Austin impersonation, is it?!" Chris moaned.  
  
"Huh? Why would I hate Flair if I've been sent to Smackdown?"  
  
Chris laughed. "So that's what Trish told you?"  
  
Fiona went on the defensive. "Yes, she did."  
  
Chris laughed louder. "Chrissie, you're in RAW, with your dad, uncle and friend!"  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
Chris nodded. "Look, why don't we go get breakfast and I can fill you in on the draft and anything else you missed while unconscious."  
  
Fiona looked at Chris, with his hopeful smile and a general perkiness about him since she made an idiot of herself. She had no other plans, unless you thought of greasy breakfast for one a plan. But should she go?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A] Yes!  
  
B] No!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Am I evil or am I evil? Did ya think I sent her to Smackdown? (Humor me! :P) Please vote for the next choice in the reviews! You can also e-mail me at wwftasha@hotmail.com with any ideas or anything! 


	12. Chapter 12: Morning Time

Reader Diva  
  
Disclaimer: Own nobody, but the new girl, Fiona Miller.  
  
A/N: Dedicated to the fabby Miss Calysto and the brill Hurricane's Sidekick. :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thank you, voters! You were all really nice to Fiona, and let her have a date! (Well, a friendly breakfast!). I don't particularly like this chapter, but I had exams, and I wanted you to have something else to vote for! Tell me if you like it or not along with your vote! (Honesty is always good… kinda…)  
  
A/N: Triple H is the Undisputed Champion at the moment… I just need that for the story… sorry people!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Not got anything better to do…" Fiona said casually.  
  
"Great," Chris replied. "I'll meet you in the lobby in… half an hour?"  
  
"Sounds great," Fiona said. "See you then…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trish sighed and tapped her fingers against the desk. Again, she picked up the phone, and dialled Fiona's room. While the phone rang, Trish clawed through her clothes, deciding on hat to wear for the day. She found a black top and the silver trousers that she was looking for, and hung up the phone.  
  
If Fiona didn't get up soon, she'd be late. But right now, Trish had the more important matter of her hair to think about.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What transport are you getting to the arena?" Chris asked Fiona, as they stood outside the hotel after breakfast.  
  
"Grabbing a lift with Trish," Fiona said. "You going to be there today?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to be filming some stuff with Triple H to be shown on Smackdown," he said. "But I've got my own ride"  
  
Fiona snorted. "That's the first thing that I have heard that makes a rental pile of junk sound classy!"  
  
"It's not a pile of junk…" Chris said defensively, causing Fiona to raise an eyebrow that The Rock would be proud of. "Ok, it's a pile of junk! Happy now?"  
  
"Perfectly content," Fiona said.  
  
"If you want, you can catch a life with me," Chris said.  
  
"Sure. I doubt Trish will be findable anyway." Fiona said. "I've just got to get my gear from my room. Come on, it'll only be a minute."  
  
Chris smiled and headed to the elevator behind Fiona. She was one interesting girl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trish picked up her bag and walked out of her room, intent on finding her friend. Trish took the stairs down to the third floor, and started navigating the maze-like corridors.  
  
"Room 349… where is it?" Trish mused to herself.  
  
"Third corridor on the right, fourth room on the left," an eager staff member told her, causing Trish to jump.  
  
"Thanks," Trish said.  
  
"No problem," the man said. "I was wondering… are you really Trish Stratus?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fiona opened the door. "Sorry about the mess…" she said.  
  
"Mess? Compared to my room, this place is tidy!" Chris said, jokingly.  
  
"I'll just be a couple of minutes…" Fiona said, pulling her bag out from under her bed. Fiona started rummaging around under a pile of Chrissie's black clothes, pulling out the odd piece of clothing, and invariably throwing it back down again. "I have nothing to wear!" she said, forgetting that she wasn't alone in the room.  
  
"Looks like you have plenty to me," Chris said.  
  
"You know what I mean," Fiona replied.  
  
"Do I?"  
  
Fiona sighed. "Don't try me, Chrissie!"  
  
"Don't try you, what? CHRISSIE?" Chris said innocently.  
  
Fiona picked up one of her pillows, hitting it across Chris's head. He picked up the other pillow, and started hitting back. Fiona backed into the bathroom, as the fight continued, laughing. Chris was laughing back, and Fiona seized her chance. She pushed Chris into the shower cubicle and he fell into the tap, dousing him in ice-cold water. Fiona doubled over laughing. Chris quickly turned the tap off, and started laughing, too.  
  
"You're mad, Chrissie," Chris told Fiona.  
  
"You too, Mr Jericho!" Fiona said, still laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trish had left the eager fan after a quick conversation, and she headed along in the direction he had sent her, and was surprised when she got to the room. She knocked at the door and waited for a few seconds before knocking again.  
  
"Just coming!" Fiona called out.  
  
Trish rested her head against the wall, looking up at the ceiling, waiting fo the door to open. She heard the creak and turned around to face Fiona.  
  
"Finally Chrissie, where have you…" She stopped dead.  
  
Chris Jericho grinned cheekily back at her, topless, wearing his jeans. "Hi Trish."  
  
Trish looked at Chris. "I thought this was Chrissie's room… I must have the wrong number. Sorry for disturbing you…"  
  
"No problem," Chris said. "Chrissie! Visitor!"  
  
Trish's eyes opened wide as Fiona appeared in the doorframe. "You're a quick mover!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You two!"  
  
Fiona looked at Trish. "Come on, we'll be late. I'll tell you about it on the way there."  
  
Chris looked at Fiona. "I'll just make my own way there"  
  
"No, you offered me a lift, and I accepted. Trish can join us." Fiona said stubbornly.  
  
"But I…" Trish started. "Oh, okay."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trish headed to the car, as Fiona and Chris found an outfit for her.  
  
"So what are you going to tell her?" Chris asked.  
  
"I don't know yet. But if I decide to pay her back for lying, back me up, will ya?" Fiona asked Chris with a glint in her eye.  
  
"No problem."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
What should Fiona say to Trish?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A] The truth. Say they are just friends. Forgive Trish's joke.  
  
B] Lie. Say they are dating. Pay back Trish for her joke.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I vote B! Wait, am I allowed a vote? No? *sniff* No Fair! So if I'm not allowed to decide, you tell me what you want to see! Now! Go! Vote!! Any suggestions etc, please e-mail me at wwftasha@hotmail.com! Thanks for reading! 


	13. Chapter 13: Liars

Reader Diva  
  
Disclaimer: Own nobody, but the new girl, Fiona Miller.  
  
A/N: Dedicated to the fabby Miss Calysto and the brill Hurricane's Sidekick. :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks voters! You were all nicey to me! (But not to Trish!) And you voted "B", lie! Ya wee bunch o' scoundrels! Anyways, on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The journey to the arena was painfully slow. Trish just wanted to get Chrissie on her own to find out what the hell was going on. She had become stubbornly silent about the subject since she got into the car.  
  
One thing was for sure, if they were an item, Undertaker would more than likely freak, and that was something that she didn't want to think about. Wait, she would. Because it would involve thinking about Undertaker. Mmmmm…  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fiona sat looking out of the window. If she was to pull this prank, it would take a whole lot of bother to keep it going. And it would be a lot to ask of Chris. She had only known him for about five hours. Strange. It felt more like five years.  
  
They had talked for ages over their breakfast, and the memory of it brought a slight smile to Fiona's lips. She didn't know that Chris was smiling over the same thing in the seat next to her…  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chris sat down in the lobby, his blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans slung on, with his jacket over them. It was twenty-five minutes later, and Chrissie would be there at any moment.  
  
The elevator doors opened, and Christine Calloway stepped out. She was wearing the midriff beige top and the baggy camouflage trousers that she wore on her first day when she had intruded on him, RVD and Jeff in the locker room. She had changed so much since then. So had he, for that matter. RVD had been telling him to get out more, but he just couldn't find the enthusiasm. Now, he was going for breakfast with a Diva. Rob would be proud.  
  
"Hi Chris," she said, but it was a different voice than the one that spoke to him when she first joined. This voice was a little more forceful, more comfortable, and more mature.  
  
"Hi Chrissie. You ready?" he said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They had gone to "Jones'" for breakfast. It was a small sandwich-bar type of place, but they did a great breakfast, according to Chris. As they tucked into their breakfasts, they started talking about everything. And Fiona felt comfortable doing that.  
  
For example, Chris talked to her about his family, his Mom and Dad, and how close they were. Fiona listened intently, interested in the closeness of them. Chris persuaded her to talk about her family, something Fi hardly ever did. He didn't plead with her, he simply asked about them, and Fiona found herself spilling details on a subject Trish didn't even know.  
  
Fiona has a brother, a lawyer in London, and Fiona's Mum and Dad were so proud of him. When Fiona left Britain at 18, her family couldn't care less, really. She had been in a Backyard Fed and an Indy Fed, and they were ashamed more than anything. She should be all pretty and nice, not independent.  
  
They changed the subject soon after that, and started talking about Chris's band. Fiona was very interested in Fozzy, she had heard them a couple of times, and she liked their sound. He talked about the other members, their tours, the fans, and the whole Rockstar lifestyle.  
  
By the time they had (slowly) eaten their way through their bacon and eggs, Fiona knew Chris pretty well. And he knew her pretty well, too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They hadn't one straight back to the hotel after breakfast, where would the fun be in that? Instead, they went for a walk. And talked some more. They were like girls.  
  
Chris parked the car, and Trish practically ran out. As Trish went to get her back from the boot, Chris opened his door, but Chrissie's hand on his arm stopped him going.  
  
"What?" he asked her, looking into her deep brown eyes.  
  
"You know that thing I was talking about?" Chrissie asked him.  
  
"What about it?" he said.  
  
"I'm going to pay Trish back for her little lie, if you are ok with it…" she said  
  
"Sure. Hell, it should be fun," he said, a smile shining across his face.  
  
"Thanks" Chrissie said, smiling back at him, coyly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trish could barely believe her eyes as she saw Chrissie and Chris walking towards the arena. His arm was slipped just around her waist so that it was unnoticeable from the front, and they were giggling. Giggling. Chris Jericho and Chrissie Calloway. 'Not Right rings a bell,' Trish thought to herself.  
  
"Chrissie, we've got to meet up with Molly and Jazz to discuss our match tonight!" Trish called out to Chrissie.  
  
"Sure, whatever," Chrissie replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fiona's heart pounded in her chest. She was an actress, play the role, her head told her.  
  
"See you later, baby," Chris told her, his eyes sparkling with something. Nervousness? Laughter? She didn't know.  
  
"Bye…" Fiona said, and leaned into Chris slowly, hoping she wouldn't burst into laughter. He leaned forward as well, letting his lips gently brush Fiona's. He was nearly the same height as her, and Fiona tried not to laugh as she caught a glimpse of Trish's gobsmacked expression.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the locker room, Trish started yelling at Fiona. "Chrissie! That's JERICHO. Your dad hates him!" Trish said. "You realise that this is a major No-No?"  
  
"So?" Fiona said carelessly.  
  
"I'll tell your Dad. He'll kill you!" Trish said.  
  
"Fine. I'm not bothered," Fiona sighed, before standing up and starting her stretches. "Do whatever you want."  
  
Trish pouted and started at her friend before leaving the room. What should she do?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A] Tell Undertaker  
  
B] Tell Kane  
  
C] Tell Undertaker and Kane  
  
D] Warn Jericho off  
  
E] Do nothing  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vote in the reviews section! Tell me if you like it or not! And any questions, please e-mail them at princesspassionfruit@hotmail.com 


	14. Chapter 14: Love and Lust

Reader Diva  
  
Disclaimer: Own nobody, but the new girl, Fiona Miller.  
  
A/N: Dedicated to the fabby Miss Calysto and the brill Hurricane's Sidekick. :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hi guys! C] Tell Undertaker and Kane won! Thank you for voting! You know I have NO idea where this is going? It's just getting crazy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trish stood outside the locker room of Undertaker and Kane, and took a deep breath, before knocking on the door. The door opened and Kane looked out at Trish.  
  
"Hey, Trish, come on in," he said, smiling.  
  
"Hey Kane, how's your arm?" Trish asked, as she entered the room.  
  
"Doctor recons eight weeks till I can compete, but I'll be back before then," he said with a small glint in his eyes.  
  
"Sure you will!" Trish said. "Is Taker in?"  
  
Undertaker appeared from the shower room. "Yep"  
  
Trish smiled nervously. "I need to speak to you…" But before she could say 'both' Kane cut across her.  
  
"I'll leave you to it." He said, and departed from the room quickly.  
  
Trish looked at Taker, and looked deep into his green eyes that were sparkling merrily. "I need to speak to you, too, Trish. You want to sit down?" Taker asked, and Trish nodded, forgetting about Chris and Chrissie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They were in Y2J's locker room. Chris looked at Chrissie, smiling. "So what did Trish say?" he asked her.  
  
"She's threatened to tell Taker and Kane," Chrissie sighed. "Doubt she will, though. I'd better tell Taker and Kane about the real situation, just in case."  
  
A jolt shot through Chris's stomach. Real Situation. Really, they were little more than friends, and Chrissie didn't think of him in any other way. So he had better make the most of what he has, he thought to himself. "And have someone to spill the beans to Ms. Stratus?"  
  
"Good point" Chrissie said, before tying up her boot. "I'm off for my match. Trish was lying about the tag match. I'm facing Booker T. And his NWO membership is on the line. So I've been told to loose to him."  
  
"Chrissie's turning into a Jobber."  
  
"Well, it's not really going to be a clear-cut win…" Chrissie said.  
  
"Huh?" Chris said.  
  
"Well…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kane sat in the hallway, just outside the locker room door, with his ear pressed right up against it. The ancient art of eavesdropping.  
  
"Hi Kane!" a voice said behind him, making him jump.  
  
Kane turned around to see Molly. "Ssh! Trish and Taker are in there…"  
  
Molly immediately sat down next to Kane, and pressed her ear against the door. It was no secret to the rest of the roster how the two felt about each other, but Trish and Taker didn't seem to know.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And heading to the ring, Chrissie!!" Lillian yelled, and the crowd cheered as the brunette approached the ring, all alone. Undertaker was "resting at home" and Kane had injured his arm, leaving Chrissie, the NWO and her inability, according to Nash.  
  
"And approaching the ring, being accompanied by X-Pac, Booker T!" Booker T approached the ring, in his black and white wrestling gear and X-Pac followed him. 'The NWO had a new policy of never going anywhere alone' Chrissie thought. 'Scaredy Cats'.  
  
The bell sounded and Chrissie looked at Booker T, smirking, before starting the match.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Molly, Kane, Raven, Terri, Spike, Matt, Jazz, and RVD were sitting on the floor, crouching by the door, or standing up, all with their ears pressed against Taker's locker room door. The girls were giggling excitedly, and the guys were listening intently, despite the tangled bodies, randomly trying to hush the girls, all of them listening to the conversation inside the locker room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I think I need to sit down," Trish said.  
  
"You already are sitting down," Taker said with a grin.  
  
"Oh, right." Trish told him.  
  
"You honestly never guessed?" Taker asked Trish.  
  
"No idea whatsoever. Wow. You sure you're talking to the right Diva?"  
  
"Very. I like you, Trish. A lot." Taker said. "So what were you going to tell me?"  
  
'Huh?' Trish thought, before remembering. "You're not going to like it… but, well… where's Kane?"  
  
Taker shrugged, and scuffling was heard from behind the door. The door swung open and Kane walked in. "Hi guys"  
  
Taker smiled. "Now you can tell us."  
  
"Chrissie and Chris… I, err, mean, Chris and Chris" Trish said, floundering hopelessly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Trish took a deep breath. "Chrissie and Chris Jericho were sharing a room last night!"  
  
Taker's grin dropped, as Trish started explaining what she had seen, and Kane started pacing round the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chrissie was getting a real beating by Booker T and X-Pac. They had used trashcan lids and a stop sign illegally, but she refused to stay down for the three count. The crowd cheered every time Chrissie got her shoulder off the mat. The referee never noticed the interference or the foreign objects, and that put Chrissie at a distinct disadvantage.  
  
Booker had given Chrissie the scissors kick, and she was lying motionless, and Booker had dropped to one knee for the spin-a-roonie when a figure started running from the back to the ring. It was Chris Jericho.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Trish relayed the events, Undertaker and Kane started getting more and more furious with Chrissie. No matter how Trish put it, it always seemed to make Chrissie out to be a scarlet woman. Taker knew that Chrissie and Y2J had had no real contact before then, and her unprofessionalism was angering Taker. Suddenly, Kane let out his annoyance on the TV monitor, but instead of breaking anything, the screen flickered on. To show Chrissie in the ring, and Chris Jericho attacking Booker T.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And the winner of the match, by disqualification, Booker T!"  
  
Chrissie lost. But she beat the hell out of Booker. Along with Y2J. Chrissie stood in the ring, looking at Chris with a knowing smile, with him smiling back. They headed to the back of the arena, hand in hand, a grin on their faces and a huge pop from the audience.  
  
"Well, that was fun," Chrissie said when she got to the back.  
  
"Yeah…" Chris said. "This is gonna make an interesting Smackdown."  
  
"I hope Trish hasn't said anything…" Chrissie said. "I better go explain before she spills the beans."  
  
"Too late for that!" A voice said from the darkness, as Undertaker appeared, anger clearly written across his face.  
  
Chrissie froze in fear for a second.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
What happens next?  
  
A] Undertaker beats up Y2J  
  
B] Undertaker yells at Chrissie  
  
C] Chrissie and Y2J manage to convince Taker of their Evil Plot  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vote in the reviews, any suggestions etc to wwftasha@hotmail.com. Hope ya enjoyed! 


	15. Chapter 15: Made Famous

Reader Diva  
Disclaimer: Own nobody, but the new girl, Fiona Miller.  
A/N: Dedicated to the fabby Miss Calysto (Phenomstress) and the brill Hurricane's Sidekick. :)  
~*~*~*~*~  
The winner was… I'll let you know in the story. :P Mwahahaha…  
~*~*~*~*~  
Christine broke into a bright smile. "Taker, hiya, what are you doing here?"  
  
Undertaker didn't say anything, as he stepped forward towards Chris and Christine.  
  
She tried again. "I wasn't expecting to see you, I thought you had an interview or something?"  
  
Again Taker remained silent, as he walked over to Chris and stood staring into Chris's eyes. Suddenly, Undertaker pushed Chris, making Y2J stumble back.  
  
Chrissie yelled at Undertaker to stop, but before she could do anything, Undertaker's right fist connected with Chris Jericho's left jaw at a high speed.  
  
Christine ran up to Chris, who was holding his jaw, and she turned around to glare at Undertaker. "You going to hit me now, huh?!" She yelled at him. Taker paused for a second, then he took a swing at Chrissie, who ducked it and slapped Undertaker.  
  
"We need to talk," Chrissie told Taker, before linking arms with Chris and walking off.  
~*~*~*~*~  
Chrissie held the icepack so carefully against his jaw, a look of deep concern in her eyes, and started apologising fir Undertaker's actions, but Chris cut her off.  
  
"No problem, honestly. I'll live," Chris said, smiling, then wincing in pain from his jaw.

  
Chrissie kept the icepack on his face, and smiled lightly, but the look of concern didn't leave her eyes. A stray strand of hair fell in front of Chris's eyes, and carefully, she tucked it back. Chris looked into her eyes, not saying anything, and she looked back at him. It felt like her heart had stopped in her chest. Her throat went very dry, and she blinked a few times, and Chris slowly started to lean towards her (the icepack lay on the bench, forgotten)…  
~*~*~*~*~  
"What's going on?!"  
  
The moment was spoiled totally with the interruption of Undertaker. Chrissie pulled away from Chris rapidly, stumbling back slightly.  
  
"Dad," she said. "Chris and I aren't going out."  
  
"Well it sure as hell looks that way!" Taker said angrily.  
  
"You remember on the draft RAW day? I got knocked out…" Chrissie said.

Undertaker sighed, "Are you gonna tell me what's going on or not?" he said angrily.  
  
Chris stepped in at this point. "Trish told Chrissie that she was heading off to Smackdown, and Chrissie believed her. Early this morning, I found Chrissie in the hotel gym, and told her the truth. She'd been worrying about it since she had heard so."  
  
"Again, are you gonna tell me what's going on or not?"  
  
"Trish interrupted Chris and me when I was getting my bag ready for today. He had offered me a lift. So, to pay back Trish, we're pretending to be an item. 'Cos she knows how much you would object."  
  
Undertaker looked at Chrissie and at Chris. "You expect me to believe that?!"  
~*~*~*~*~  
Trish sat in the cafeteria eating some salad, when suddenly Terri bounced over to her.  
  
"Did you hear?" Terri asked Trish, who shook her head. "Undertaker attacked Chris!"  
  
"He what?!" Trish asked, disbelievingly.

"After Chris came down to the ring to save Chrissie, Undertaker attacked Chris Jericho backstage. He's got this huge bruise on his jaw, and Chrissie saved him, and then slapped Taker. It's all so interesting. I heard that Chris and Chrissie were secretly married, and Undertaker was jealous. But then I heard that they were real-life brother and sister, and Taker wanted to keep them apart… what do you think?"  
  
"Um, I've got to go, Terri…. I'll see you around…" Trish got up from the table, and walked out of the room. Terri shrugged, and popped a piece of Trish's lettuce in her mouth, before moving over to tell Richards the news.  
~*~*~*~*~  
By the time Trish got to Chrissie's locker room, it was empty. All that was in there was a bloody hand towel. Trish stormed out of the room to try and find any of the three, hoping Taker hadn't done anything stupid.  
~*~*~*~*~  
Taker was in his own room, after leaving Chrissie and Chris. They had given him a lot to think about. And he now trusted them. And he had promised not to tell Trish what was going on. And of extra effect, he was going to act angry at Chrissie.  
  
*knock, knock*  
  
The sound woke Taker from his thoughts.  
  
"Go away!" he yelled.  
  
"Let me in, Taker, please?"  
  
It was Trish. He visibly relaxed, then opened the door for her.  
~*~*~*~*~  
"Please tell me you haven't done anything stupid!" Trish said.  
  
"I haven't done anything stupid. Well, at least, I don't think it's stupid." Undertaker told Trish.  
  
"But…!"  
  
"Never mind that for the moment, Trish. I just need to ask you something." He said, and Trish nodded. "You know what I was saying earlier?" Again, Trish nodded. "Well, I was wondering… sorta… if you wanted to meet up for a movie at some point…?"  
  
Trish paused a second, trying to decide what to say.  
~*~*~*~*~  
A] Yes  
B] No  
C] How about going to a restaurant?  
~*~*~*~*~  
Vote in the reviews, any suggestions etc to wwftasha@hotmail.com. Hope ya enjoyed!


End file.
